Blame It On The Mistletoe
by sarahannedaisyblakeley
Summary: Castle has a litte gathering of everyone and what happens when it's just him and Kate?
1. Chapter 1

**Blame It On The Mistletoe:****  
><strong>**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction and it's Christmas themed!****Hope you enjoy and it's going to be stretched over 3 chapters!****Please enjoy and reviews are much appreciated! -Sarah****  
><strong>**Rating: K+**

**Chapter 1:**  
>It was 6:30 on a lovely Christmas evening. Although for Richard Castle it wasn't going to plan so far. His last guest was meant to arrive at 6 o'clock sharp!<br>"Hey can you stop worrying for one second Castle?"asked Lanie as she was putting turkey on the table. It was Christmas day and Beckett still hadn't arrived for Castle's family dinner. She said that she had no plans considering her father was off on a trip with a couple of work mates. Of course Castle saw it as an opportunity to get her in his apartment, hopefully under the mistletoe as well.  
>"I'm not worrying Lanie. What makes you think such a thing?"<br>"Well for one, Beckett isn't here and you aren't making yourself useful looking at you door every five minutes." Esposito and Ryan chuckled quietly and had entered the room with more food. The table was getting full pretty quickly. Alexis was at Ashely's for the night because it was their first Christmas together. Martha had gone out to spend her first Christmas in her acting studio with a group of her acting buddies. So Castle thought that it would be a good idea to invite everyone over for an adults Christmas. Although he was dreading the thought of spending the night without Beckett. He decided to make himself useful and went to get the wine. He went to grab the glasses just as the doorbell rang. He felt his heart skip a beat and he placed the wine on the counter and with that dashed across the room to answer the door. Lanie, Esposito and Ryan tried their best to contain their laughs. He gave them the death glare which made them go and sit down at the table waiting. He turned back around and took a deep breath and reached for the door handle. He swung the door opened and of course Kate was standing their smiling at him. She was wearing washed down jeans with a gray tee along with her casual black boots. Of course she looked amazing in Castle's blue eyes.  
>"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't get out of work you know. Gates nagging me all the time."<br>"No worries at least your alive and here." he flashed her his prize winning smile and place his hand on the small of her back guiding her into his home.  
>"Girl you finally made it!"screamed Lanie running over and hugging her.<br>"Yeah of course I made it! I wouldn't let Gates ruin my Christmas with you guys." she replied happily hugging Lanie back.  
>"Girl I'm so glad you're here! Writer Boy here was starting to worry and I was afraid he might faint if you didn't show your skinny ass!" she said nudging Castle's arm. Beckett turned around so that she was facing him and raised her eyebrow questionably.<br>"I was not going to faint Lanie!, Castle protested, "I was just being curious as to where Kate's whereabouts." he replied calmly.  
>They both rolled their eyes and walked to his table. The food smelled great and Castle proceeded towards his kitchen to get the wine once again. He walked back into the living room and saw that Kate had sat right next to his seat. He suppressed a smile and continued to the table and placed the wine down. Esposito grabbed it and screwed the top off, then proceeding to pour wine for everyone. They thanked him graciously and all clinked their glasses together.<br>"This has seriously got to be the best Christmas ever! Thank you guys for coming!" Castle exclaimed.  
>"Well we didn't want to leave you alone for christmas Rick, I mean you might have died from your own company!" Esposito laughed. Castle tried his best death glare but was laughing as well. They put their glasses down and dug in to their feast.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:****  
><strong>  
>After finishing their huge feast everyone made their way to the living room. The TV was already on and reruns of old Christmas movies were playing. They put the wine down on the coffee table and got comfy on the couch. Esposito and Lanie were snuggled up together at the end of the couch, clearly not wanting to hide their "secret" relationship. Ryan was in the arm chair clearly missing Jenny because of his jealous eyes. Castle and Beckett on the other hand sat next to each other. Much closer than intended and Kate was so tired she just rested her head on Castle's shoulder. She immediately felt him tense than go relaxed. He clearly wasn't ready for his partner to be using him as a pillow. But than again he didn't really mind. As she began to get comfy everyone was watching them. Lanie and Esposito had stopped their little cuddling session to see what was happening. Ryan had been paying attention the whole time and who could definitely tell that there was something there. When Kate got settled into Castle's side she didn't even notice her friends looking at her with raised eyebrows. She was honestly only thinking about how this Christmas could be her chance. She had loved Castle for a while now and it was clear that he loved her. She just needed the right moment and than they could live happily ever after! Pft remember Katie just go with the flow. If he is flirting back than it's all go! she smiled at her inner self talking. To be honest she was starting to sound like Lanie. Castle was actually going along with her plan perfectly. She snuggled closer into his side and he happily put his arm around her back. She smiled once again and looked at the TV to see what was playing. "A Wonderful Life" was just beginning. It's her favourite movie, well it's her mothers but they would watch it every year. Now watching it with Castle it actually fits. Makes her feel at home. Everyone has directed their attention to the movie now. Except for Castle. He can't help but stare at her miming all the lines. He already knew that she and her mother use to watch it a lot. That's why he put it on, to make her feel happy and at home. And it seemed to be working. By the time the movie ended Lanie and Esposito were the only guests left. Ryan said that he needed to be home because of Jenny. Or maybe because he felt awkward not having anyone to snuggle up to. It was 11:30pm by the time Lanie and Esposito left. Castle was glad that had the place to himself especially with Beckett. What he didn't know is that Beckett was thinking the same thing. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before it being broken by Kate.<br>"What going to happen now?" she asked resting a hand on his chest to support her head.  
>"I don't know, we could sit here and watch another movie. It's up to you really you're the guest after all." he replied with a smile whilst running a hand absentmindedly through her hair. She smiled at his gesture and closed her eyes and laid her head down onto his chest. He was actually surprised but he suppressed it very well. Not wanting to go yet she had to make a decision fast. And with him not wanting her to go they both thought of the same thing.<br>"Let's watch another-"  
>"Movie" Castle finished off her sentence smiling. She couldn't help but smile back snuggle once again into his side wrapping her arms around his waist. He picked up the control and gave it to her.<br>"You pick this one" she flicked through all the Christmas movies he had. God he had thousands! But she finally settled onto one and turned up the volume. Castle smiled at her choice as well and they got back into their positions. Just as the opening credits to "All I Want For Christmas" he kissed her temple and pulled her closer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>Hey Guys this is the final chapter! Thanks for reading and I know it has been a while to update it! But hopefully you enjoy this last chapter! And it's easier to read I think Reviews and Enjoy!<p>

It was around 1am the movie finished and Kate and Rick's positions have changed once again. Halfway through the movie Rick went up to get more popcorn and some wine. Kate just lied down on the couch not realizing how tired she was from today. Although she was exhausted she didn't want to go to sleep just yet. She was enjoying herself way too much with Rick. When Castle walked back in the room he didn't take any notice of her new position and just welcomed it. He put the popcorn and wine on the coffee table and just lifted her head up to than put on his lap. The continued to watch the movie like that and when the movie finished they just sat there. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence at all. It was just right for them. Kate was the first one to break it by moving her head from his lap only to look at him.  
>"So Castle. What are we going to do now?" she asked raising one eyebrow at him. Castle just simply looked at her and really couldn't think of an answer. He was comfortable on the couch and just wanted to sit with her forever. But of course he doesn't even know if the feeling is mutual. Although with the way she has been acting tonight it might actually be true that she at least likes him a bit more now. I mean 4 years of partnership how could you not like him after all that? "Well, I don't exactly know what to do next. I mean of course I'll mention it again. You're the guest. I'm just the host." he stated shrugging.<br>"Right, so you're a host that hasn't got any plans?" she asked and again he shrugged. "Well I actually better get going it's really late and I gotta be at the precinct at about 8 instead of 9." she started to gather her things and was putting on her shoes before he spoke again.  
>"Why do you have to get there early? I mean whenever we have a body you're always there early already." he stood up and helped put on her jacket. He was disappointed that she had to leave but she wasn't going without him getting her under the mistletoe. It might be past Christmas but he wasn't caring about tradition. As long as he gets to kiss her today.<br>"Gates has been riding my ass, as you already know, and she thinks that you are a distraction and I am not working to my full 'potential.'" she used her hands for quotation marks. "So if I get there before you and actually get some paperwork done to her liking than I can go back to normal working hours." they had made their way to the door by now.  
>"Well that's stupid. She should know that I would be there with you if you had to be there early." she smiled at his antics. "So if no body drops before 9 than I'll see you at the precinct today at 8." he finished smiling and she smiled back. Kate went to open the door but than stopped and turned around to Castle.<br>"Shoot! I forgot my purse." and with that she was running around him back into the living room. Castle quickly looked up and sure enough he saw the mistletoe hanging there. He had hung it up when he went to get refreshments and Kate hadn't noticed it. When she came back and stood in front of him once again they just simply stared at each other.  
>"I had fun tonight Rick." Rick oh my god she is using my first name? he thought to himself.<br>"Yeah thank you for coming. It wouldn't have been fun without you here." he beamed down at her. She didn't have her heels on today. It was flats today for some odd reason, she had simply said that she didn't feel like them today. And she was a couple of inches shorter than him. She mirrored his look back and noticed a little red ribbon above his head. Then she tipped her head up a bit more and noticed that the red ribbon was attached to a sprig of mistletoe. Perfect. she thought to herself. Castle followed her gaze and smiled. He looked back down at her and she looked back at him. Slowly he leaned in and she followed. They were inches apart and could feel the heat building in between them. Slower this time Rick leaned his head to the side and caught Kate's lips with his. He was kissing her slowly and softly and Kate returned the kiss. And he knew from that, that she wanted this to. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek as the kiss deepened. She tangled her hands into his hair and brought his lips crashing down into hers much harder this time. Nothing was gentle about this. They kept kissing for what seemed like hours and she let out small moans and whimpers into his mouth from time to time. After oxygen became necessary they parted and rested their foreheads together. After a few minutes their breathing went back to normal and Rick was the first one to speak.  
>"Merry Christmas Kate." she looked deep into his blue orbs and smiled and pecked him on the lips once more.<br>"Merry Christmas Rick."

The End

Hope you guys enjoyed the ending of Blame It On The Mistletoe! It was really nice to write it and reviews are much appreciated. -Sarah-


End file.
